Five Shillings
by Altariel3
Summary: Julia, a girl who works the streets finds herself abducted by pirates!
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I don't own any characters except Julia and Paul the Pirate. Heehee. I am enjoying writing this story although it is a tad dirtier than my usual PGs and PG-13s. I don't think its bad enough to be rated R though. So Its a border line, just to warn you. There is some not nice language and adult situations but nothing a teenager can't or shouldn't be able to handle. Savvy? 

Oh and a big Thank 'ee to Kristen K-Bass for being my beta reader! We tried to think of some titles but couldn't come up with anything better than "Five Shillings". Among the discarded were: "Yo Hoe" and "Prostitue Pirate" but I felt that they concentrated too much on the prostitute part of the story, when in fact there is so much more. Well anyway, ENJOY! 

~*~ 

Julia tapped her foot as her mother applied another coat of lip ink. She wasn't looking foward to another night's work. Ever since she had turned sixteen, she had been working the streets. It wasn't as if she had another option, her mother doing the same. There was a difference between the two, though. Julia's mother, Madame 'Busom', owner of Busom's Buxom Ladies whorehouse, actually enjoyed her work. Julia, on the other hand, resented it. She hated giving herself up to every man who wanted her, hated the sick feeling she got each morning, hated being afraid that one day she might get pregnant, just like her mother did. 

"Now make sure you make a decent amount tonight," her mother snapped as she laced up Julia's revealing corset. Julia gasped with pain and nodded. "Now shoo!" Her mother pushed her out into the chilly night air. She was sending Julia out to the streets tonight. Julia sighed as she began walking towards the docks. There were always some sailors who had been away at sea too long or some pirates who hadn't seen a woman in months that paid well. Although Julia had never slept with an actual pirate, her mother and some of the other girls at the whorehouse had told her about them. "They were rough and dirty, but extremely exciting." Kristina, a girl the same age as Julia (nineteen), had told her once with a grin. Julia shook her head in disgust. Kristina enjoyed her work too, thinking it all incredibly exciting and fun. 

"Well now, what do we have here?" A deep voice rumbled from the shadows. Julia stopped suddenly and turned towards the voice, smiling coyly. A man who had to be a pirate stepped out, his graying hair was long and unruly, matching his long beard. He was at least two heads taller than Julia, and she was by no means short. 

"What do you want to have here?" Julia asked flirtaciously, stepping bravely towards the man. Upon closer inspection she saw he really was quite scary looking. Part of her wanted to back away but the other part reminded her how angry her mother would be if she didn't make some money. She inched closer to him and began walking her fingers up his chest. He was looking down at her hungrily. Julia grinned cockily. "That'll be 5 shillings, sir." The pirate laughed loudly and Julia had to fight the urge to step back. 

"Oh, I don't think it'll be 5 shillins missy," and still laughing manically he swung a shrieking Julia over his shoulder and ran down towards the docks.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed- Kristen and 'Jane'. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~  
Julia awoke with a pounding headache. The events of the night before flooded back to her and she sat up with a moan. Things had gone downhill after the man carried her to his ship. It turned out there was a whole crew of people just like him and they were all aching to get their hands all over her. _And most of them did,_ she thought. As feeling came back to her limbs she realized that her head wasn't the only thing that was hurting her. At least six men had raped her last night, she thought as she curled up into a ball, wimpering. _But can you be raped if you are a prostitute?   
  
_Julia looked around her. Her eyes had adjusted to the dim light and she realized that she was in a barred cell with a small portal looking out at the open sea. _The open sea!_ Julia jumped up and immediately fell down again. She didn't have her sea legs yet. Looking down at herself, she noticed that her skirt was ripped and her bodice was revealing a little more cleavage than she wished. Hastily she pulled the low neckline upward, which brought a chuckle from a far end of the damp room. She whirled around and saw the pirate who had taken her to this filthy boat sitting on a barrel of something that had to be illegal.   
  
"You!" She hissed. He laughed.  
  
"Aye, me. Me name's Paul but everyone calls me Muffin," Julia looked at him like he was insane and he pulled a muffin out of his jacket, tipped it at her as if to say 'cheers!' and then proceded to eat it.   
  
Julia's stomach grumbled and she wondered how long she had been cooped up like this. The pirate must have heard it and he laughed again, sending a shower of muffin crumbs flying.   
  
"The captain wants to speak with you in a bit," Muffin said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Julia backed against the wall in fear and disgust. Muffin continued talking. "Captain Bazinet is a fair man, and he'll treat you well as long as you do what he asks." As he said that last bit his mouth turned up in a twisted version of a smile. Julia liked him better when he wasn't smiling. She cowered in the corner and hid her face in the tattered fabric of her skirt until she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
When Julia awoke again she was still in the cold cell, but now there was another man with Muffin, and he was unlocking the door. Julia stood up on trembling legs and braced herself against the damp wall, frightened but anxious to get out from her prison. The unknown pirate roughly grabbed her and shoved her, whimpering, up the stairs and onto the deck. Julia staggered slightly and fought to keep her balance on the rolling sea. She looked about in awe and with a jolt of fright, realized that there was nothing but blue in every direction. There was no one and nothing to stop these vicious men, these _pirates_, from doing whatever they wanted to with her. She shivered.  
  
The man pushed her towards another set of stairs and she climbed this one too, occaisionally putting her hands on the wooden steps to steady herself. When she finally reached the top of the short staircase, she found herself at a wooden door. Unsure of what she was supposed to do, she nervously looked back at the two men to ask what they wanted, but they were gone, replaced only by a few straggly looking sailors who were busy at work on the deck. She took a deep breath and turned back to the door, knocking once.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
